Imperial Christmas Address
The Kaiserliche Weihnachtsadresse 'is an annual address given by the Kaiser at midnight on Christmas Eve. The address is made from the Konigsberger Dom in the Capitol as a component of the Midnight Service, taking the place of the sermon at the center of the Mass. The address has been transmitted by radio since it's inception on Christmas Eve of 1946, and it, along with the entire service, has been televised live since 1959. The address is always performed by the Kaiser, with the singular exception of the 1969 address, when the aging Kaiser Wilhelm III was taken very ill, and the address was made instead by Graf Helmuth von Kegel. After the death of Wilhelm III in 1971 a moment of silence preceded the first address of Ferdinand I. Wilhelm III '''1946 ' '1947 ' '1948 ' '1949 ' '1950 ' '1951 ' '1952 ' '1953 ' '1954 ' '1955 ' '1956 ' '1957 ' '1958 ' '1959 ' '1960 ' '1961 ' '1962 ' '1963 ' '1964 ' '1965 ' '1966 ' '1967 ' '1968 ' '''1970 Ferdinand I 1971 ' '''1972 ' '1973 ' '1974 ' '1975 ' '1976 ' '1977 ' '1978 ' '1979 ' '1980 ' '1981 ' '1982 ' '1983 ' '1984 ' '1985 ' '1986 ' '1987 ' '1988 ' '1989 ' '1990 ' '1991 ' '1992 ' '1993 ' '1994 ' '1995 ' '1996 ' '1997 ' '1998 ' '1999 ' '2000 ' '2001 ' '2002 ' '2003 ' '2004 ' '2005 ' '2006 ' '2007 ' '2007 ' '2008 ' '2009 ' '2010 ' '2011 ' '2012 ' '2013 ' '2014 ' '2015 ' '2016 ' '''2017 In 2017 the Kaiser, now 88 years old, took to the pulpit once again, with his son, Friedrich, standing just behind him, more prominently than usual, leading to some speculation about abdication. His address listed the ongloing conflicts in Durkadurkastan, the border dispute with Lava Country Place, as well as the current state of the nation. German Guten Abend für alle Untertanen des Reiches. Ich komme vor dir heute Nacht in dieser magischsten Nacht des Jahres mit aufrichtiger Zuneigung. In dieser Nacht der Geburt unseres Erlösers kommen wir mit unseren Familien zusammen, wie ich es getan habe, mit meiner lieben Frau und meinen Kindern und mit euch allen, meinen Untertanen, die wirklich zu meiner Familie gehören. Dies war ein Jahr der Triumphe, in dem unsere tapferen Streitkräfte nach einer erfolgreichen Mission aus Durkadurkastan abgezogen wurden und der Erfolg unserer Demokratie nach der vielleicht größten Krise, der sie jemals ausgesetzt war. Wir alle weinen über die traurige Situation in Durkadurkastan heute, da das Land vom Bürgerkrieg heimgesucht wird, aber gleichzeitig hoffen, dass sich das Land endlich aus dem Sumpf der Unterdrückung befreien kann. Das wünschen wir uns auch an diesem Weihnachtsabend für den Lava Country Place, auch wenn der unglückliche Streit um unsere Grenzen weiterhin unsere Beziehung dominiert. An diesem Tag ist es mein persönlicher Wunsch zu Weihnachten, dass das Kaiserreich ein weiteres Jahr des Friedens und des Wohlstands erleben wird, und dass jeder von euch einen gesegneten Urlaub haben wird. Abschließend wünsche ich Ihnen, Kaiser Ferdinand I., ein frohes Weihnachtsfest. English Good evening to all subjects of the Empire. I come before you tonight on this most magical night of the year with sincerest affection. On this night of our Savior's Birth we come together with our families, as I have, with my lovely wife and my children, and with all of you, my subjects, who are truly members of my family. This has been a year of triumphs, with our gallant forces withdrawing from Durkadurkastan following a successful mission, and the success of our democracy after perhaps the greatest crisis it has ever faced. We all weep for the sad situation in Durkadurkastan today, as the country is wracked by civil war, but at the same time hope that the country may finally be able to extract itself from the quagmire of oppression. We wish the same for Lava Country Place on this Christmas Eve, even as the unfortunate dispute over our borders continues to dominate our relationship. On this day it is my personal wish for Christmas that the Kaiserreich shall see another year of peace and prosperity, and for each and every one of you to have a most blessed holiday. Thus, in conclusion, I, Kaiser Ferdinand I, wish you all a most Merry Christmas.